harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Remembrall
A Remembrall is a magical large marble sized glass ball that contains smoke which turns red when its owner has forgotten something. It turns clear once whatever was forgotten is remembered. History Neville Longbottom received one as a gift from his Gran at the beginning of the 1991–1992 school year. As soon as he held the Remembrall in his hand for the first time, it turned red, indicating he had forgotten something. The problem was he could never remember what it was that he had forgotten. It was this particular Remembrall that drove Harry Potter into his career as the Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. When Neville Longbottom accidentally flew into the air in his first flying class, he left it behind when he crashed and broke his wrist. Draco Malfoy took it and threw it high into the air. Harry Potter chased it and caught it just as it was about to smash on the ground. Professor McGonagall saw everything, and was convinced that Harry's natural affinity for flying would serve him well as Gryffindor's new Seeker. Remembralls were also banned in the O.W.L.s because they would be used to cheat. They were banned in the examination hall, along with other items that could be used for cheating, such as an Auto-Answer Quill. On the Hogwarts Express on 1 September, 1995, Neville asked Harry to guess what he had gotten for his birthday. Harry suggested that it might have been another Remembrall, thinking of the gift that Neville had gotten in his first year. The actual gift he received was a Mimbulus Mimbletonia, but he said that he could use another Remembrall, because he had lost the old one "ages ago". During the Calamity which affected the Wizarding world in the 2010s, Remembralls were very minor magical disturbances, appearing as Foundables and guarded by Confoundables, which had to cleared up by volunteer wizards and witches of the Statute of Secrecy Task Force. Behind the scenes *Remembralls are available for purchase at as a novelty toy. *In , rather than merely taking Neville's Remembrall up in the air and dropping it, Draco throws it to a pair of gargoyles, whom Harry then destroys while airborne. The ball then falls into the clutches of a giant flowered plant and Harry casts spells at the three flowers to make them launch the ball into the air. Only then does Harry make the airborne catch that he does in the novel. *On , Rememberalls are available at Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment in Diagon Alley for 14 Galleons. *In several ''Harry Potter'' video games, a Remembrall serves as a in-universe justification for having a list of tasks to give the player that must be completed to further the game. Though this is a non-canon depiction, as the Remembrall only shows that the user has forgotten something, but not what has been forgotten. **On a similar note, Neville Longbottom is shown in the PC version of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone to remember various things via his Remembrall (such as where Trevor was located), despite his admitting that the Remembrall was useless as he doesn't even remember what he's forgotten. *The Remembrall's name almost sounds like "remember all". Translations * Albanian: Mosharro * Bulgarian: Всепомниче (literal) * Catalan: Recordadora * Chinese (PRC): 记忆球 ("Memory ball") * Chinese (Taiwan): 記憶球 * Croatian: nezaboravak (ne "not", zaboraviti "to forget"; or from zaborav "oblivion") * Czech: Pamatováček ("Memory enabler", or similar) * Danish: Erindringskugle ("memory ball") * Dutch: Geheugensteen ("memory stone", geheugensteun "reminder") * Estonian: meenutaja * Faroese: Minnist-alt * Finnish: Muistipallo (muisti "memory", pallo "ball") * French: Rapeltout (rappeler "to remind"; tout "everything, all") * German: Erinnermich (erinner "remind", mich "me") * Greek, Modern: Μπάλα μνήμης ("memory ball") * Hebrew: כדור זיכרון ("Memory Ball") * Hindi: भूल न जाना ("Don't forget") * Hungarian: nefeleddgömb ("Don't-forget Sphere") * Icelandic: minniskúla * Italian: Ricordella (ricordare "to remind") * Japanese: 思い出し玉 (lit. "Remembering Ball") * Latin: Omnimemor * Latvian: visatceris * Lithuanian: Priminas * Norwegian: forglemei (meaning "forget-not", pun on forglemmegei, which means "forget-me-not") * Polish: przypominajka * Portuguese: Lembrador ("Remembrer") * Portuguese (Brazil): Lembrol * Serbian: Незаборавак (Не заборави ме "Forget-me-not") * Romanian: Aminteşte-ţi tot (literal) * Russian: Напоминалка ("rememberess") * Slovak: Nezabudal * Slovenian: Spominka * Spanish: Recordadora * Swedish: Minnsallt (literally) * Turkish: hatırlatmaca * Ukrainian: Нагадайко * Vietnamese: (Quả) cầu gợi nhớ ("Ball of remembrance") * Welsh: Atgoffwr Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Erinnermich es:Recordadora fr:Rapeltout he:כדור זיכרון it:Ricordella nl:Geheugensteen no:forglemei pl:Przypominajka ru:Напоминалка zh:记忆球 Category:Magical objects Category:Mental magic Category:Neville Longbottom's possessions